


秘密幽会（pwp炖肉一发完）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 是这个的扩写http://ewudi-sun.lofter.com/post/1f271dd8_12d7069fd非自愿，微SM，不喜勿入





	秘密幽会（pwp炖肉一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 是这个的扩写http://ewudi-sun.lofter.com/post/1f271dd8_12d7069fd  
> 非自愿，微SM，不喜勿入

身体里不停震动的东西激得他眼前蒙了层雾，在镁光灯和众目睽睽之下隐秘羞耻的快感让他脚步虚浮。  
口罩里，他紧紧地咬住嘴唇咽下破碎的呻吟：“我受不了了…”  
耳机里传来低沉的男声：“再忍忍，乖，我就在洗手间等你”

魏大勋几乎是冲进了机场VIP休息室的洗手间。  
他一看清里面站着的人就脚下一软，几乎倒在地上。  
“这就受不了了？”白敬亭把人扶起来从身后抱着他的腰，嘴唇贴在他的耳边轻轻摩擦，低沉的嗓音像催情剂一样从魏大勋嘴里又逼出了一声呻吟。  
白敬亭把浑身没骨头似的人放在洗手台上，眼神里满是玩味，身下诚实地支起了帐篷：“跪起来，自己脱”  
魏大勋闻言觉得大脑羞耻得嗡嗡直响，强烈的快感迷离了他的眼神，眼角发红，不由自主地浮起一层生理泪水。  
“哥，乖一点”可恨的人凑过来，手指有一下没一下地蹭魏大勋早已坚挺的地方，“你的照片还在我手里呢，想让全世界都看到你被人操过的样子吗”  
“你他妈的混蛋…”掺了情欲的骂声毫无杀伤力，甚至像是调情。看到面前的人冷下来的眼神，魏大勋只好听话地跪在洗手台上，笨拙地脱下上衣，忍受对方不老实地挑逗乳头，手指颤抖着解开牛仔裤。  
“转过去，屁股撅起来，别逼我再威胁你”  
魏大勋紧紧闭着眼，颤着腿把最私密的地方送到人的面前，他咬住嘴唇，手上拽住裤腰狠狠地向下一拉——  
“哇哦”白敬亭对着眼前的美景吹了个口哨，“真的没穿内裤啊，真听话，待会给哥奖励”  
“你说粉丝看到机场路透会不会发现他们最爱的东北第一A竟然是个屁股里塞了个跳蛋还没穿内裤骚货？”  
“要、要做快点，别他妈废话”魏大勋把头埋在臂弯里，强烈的羞耻让他浑身发抖，后穴里跳个不停的东西让他头皮发麻，不受控制地呻吟出声，“嗯…”  
“别着急啊哥”白敬亭并不急于安慰他的小兄弟，他大力揉捏着魏大勋肉感的臀瓣，看着穴口因为快感一缩一缩，“哥，你听”  
自己难耐的喘息和穴里跳蛋搅动的水声清楚地传到魏大勋的耳朵里，他忍不住腰下一软，差点倒了下去。  
白敬亭托住他的线条流畅的腰，佯装不满：“哥连跪着都不会吗？我得赏罚分明才是”说着，手用力抽打魏大勋的臀瓣，脆生生的一声“啪”，白皙的软肉瞬间留下一片手掌形状的红痕。  
“啊！”快感积到了极点，这一巴掌仿佛打开了闸口，跪趴着的人终于到达了高潮，松开被咬的通红的嘴唇，低吟着射了出来，“啊嗯…”  
“这么舒服吗哥？”叫着尊称的人却十分放肆地一下一下狠狠拍上年长者撅起的臀，鲜少被这样粗暴对待的嫩肉一下子红肿起来，魏大勋本能地躲避疼痛，腰臀摆动，看起来十分色情。  
“哥你不乖，光顾着自己舒服，没我的允许竟然射出来了”白敬亭修长的手指不客气地戳上面前的小穴，敏感的地方果不其然狠狠瑟缩，他的手指顺着下滑，开始玩弄饱满的双球。刚刚发泄过的地方又被刺激得站了起来，前端可怜兮兮地滴着水，白敬亭另一只手抚上魏大勋柔软的胸，声音温柔，手下却十分粗暴地狠狠揉捏脆弱的乳头，“哥你不是天天练吗，怎么还这么软”  
“嗯！别、别捏”惊呼钻出紧咬的下唇，“你别、别叫我哥…”  
“是你让我叫你哥的”白敬亭恶劣地笑，“大勋哥，你忘了？”  
“闭、闭嘴…嗯…你的手…”  
“我看大勋哥你挺喜欢的”手重重抹过敏感的龟头，成功激起一串细碎的呻吟，年少的人把沾着液体亮晶晶的手伸过去，“你自己看你有多高兴”  
“小白…饶了我吧”  
“那你得做些让我高兴的事儿”白敬亭拍拍魏大勋的屁股示意人转过来，不紧不慢地解开裤腰带，把身下鼓鼓囊囊的地方往人脸上顶。  
被羞辱的人闭了闭眼，睫毛微颤，叹了口气刚抬起手就被对方捏住了下巴狠狠往前带，沙哑凶狠的声音吓得他一机灵，“用嘴，睁眼”  
魏大勋认命地张开嘴去解扣子，粗糙的布料磨得舌头涎水直流，濡湿了布料。他用牙齿咬着拉链向下，脸隔着内裤蹭过坚硬的炙热，又叼住内裤的边往下拉，那硕大的东西就再也毫无束缚。  
他张开嘴含进已经不陌生的性器，舌头灵巧地扫过熟悉的沟壑和圆润的头部，上面传来满意的夸赞声又让魏大勋臊得软了腿。  
“嗯…哥哥你真是个天赋异禀的小骚货，越来越熟练了”白敬亭满足地看着镜子里印着红痕一览无余的翘臀，低下头漂亮的人被自己的东西噎出眼泪，挂在睫毛上好不可怜，却又激起他更深的欲望。  
好想再欺负欺负他。  
白敬亭这么想也是这么做的，有力的手掌扶住魏大勋的后脑勺，胯下毫不留情地把自己往前送，果不其然身下的人含糊不清地呻吟起来，腰身受不住地挣扎扭动，喉头含住柱身前端生理性地收缩，爽得白敬亭差点直接射进他喉咙里。  
“啊…大勋哥你真厉害”不顾身下人无力的挣扎，白敬亭抓住掌心的头发强迫那人与自己对视，同时身下狠狠向前一顶，在喉咙深处射了出来。  
他没第一时间撤出，而是捏住下颚不让魏大勋合嘴，被欺负得直流眼泪的人只好一下一下地吞咽，一收一缩又激出一阵快感从白敬亭的脊椎往上爬。  
终于被放开的人剧烈咳嗽起来，下巴和脖子亮晶晶的，都是吞不下的唾液，倒是精液一滴都没浪费全都被咽了下去。  
“难受了？”白敬亭把跪着的人推倒，抓住系着红绳的纤细脚踝往身前一拉，那人就乖乖地献到眼前，“待会儿有你舒服的”  
白敬亭把手指探进魏大勋早已柔软的小穴，抵住剧烈跳动的小椭圆来回戳弄，跳蛋被戳得变着角度刺激着肠壁，发出嗡嗡的声音。  
“啊嗯…”被侵犯的人看着对方衣衫整齐，自己却赤身裸体地被玩弄，耻辱让快感加倍，他抬起腰，手不自觉地向下探去，却被捉住用自己的裤腰带绑在水龙头上。  
“不可以哦，你要被跳蛋操射”小畜生弹了下被冷落的坚挺，“它就先歇着吧”  
一波一波的快感涌上来却始终也到不了顶点，魏大勋难耐地扭动，眼睛狠狠地瞪着恶劣地弟弟，突然感觉穴里跳动的东西又被往里推了些，碰上了最敏感的那点，狂乱的快感一下子蔓延到全身上下，迷乱间他听到自己黏腻的呻吟。  
当真是个骚货。  
没空多想，快感已经到达了巅峰，他眯着眼睛大张着嘴，第二次射了出来。  
“哥哥真骚，光是跳蛋都行呢”白敬亭说着，也不管那人在高潮余韵，把硬得发烫的阴茎狠狠往穴里顶去，跳蛋被挤到了最深处，刺激得身下的人大叫出声。  
“哥哥这么大声是故意引人来看吗？”白敬亭毫不留情地戳刺，看着那人身下又吐出几股白浊剧烈挣扎起来，手腕被腰带磨出红痕，好看的腰随着他的挺进扭动，“我直接抱你出去就好”  
说着，白敬亭解开魏大勋的手腕，拖着人的屁股把他抱在怀里，边往门口走边向上顶。  
魏大勋紧紧地攀住操弄自己的人，敏感的乳头磨蹭着对方粗糙的衣料，没想到白敬亭居然真的往门口走，紧张地缩紧了穴，快感更甚，慌乱地恳求却被顶得只能发出细碎的音节。  
“操”白敬亭被人的收缩爽得头皮发麻，坐上马桶也不拔出来就把人转了个个，抱着腿继续操弄，牙齿啃噬着对方敏感的耳朵：“看镜子”  
魏大勋看着自己以小孩把尿的姿势被人疯狂顶弄，身前的狼藉一览无余。  
“操、操你妈…”过头的羞耻让魏大勋恼羞成怒挣扎了起来，却被下一个有力的顶弄操软了腰，更何况体内深处还有疯狂震动的跳蛋，他一下子就卸了力气。  
“看清楚是谁在操谁”白敬亭把人抱起来往前走，“哥哥是没看清楚吗？走近点看得更清楚”  
这回是彻底清清楚楚了，眉眼满是情欲，脸颊绯红，粗大的柱身在小穴里进进出出，拔出来的时候甚至带出一些嫩肉，连细微的颤抖都看得真切。  
香艳的画面刺激得魏大勋一阵电流从尾巴骨顺着脊椎窜到头顶，他叫着些乱七八糟的声音，被放下按在洗手台上，冰凉的大理石贴住炙热的身体，激得他正要第三次射出来的时候，身下却被紧紧捏住，顿时难受地呻吟出了声。  
“操、白敬亭…你他妈…”  
“谁操谁？”白敬亭压着嗓子质问，身下恶意地向更深处顶弄。  
“啊啊…你、你操我”魏大勋彻底被操哭了，再也没有反抗的心思，声音颤抖着回答。  
“求我”  
“求求你…嗯…不行了”因为一直没有释放，高潮被无限延长，一阵一阵的快感逼得魏大勋用力挣扎着，双手却被人一只手抓住，对方的另一只手伸进他的嘴里搅和，捉住他的舌头。魏大勋大脑一片空白，只想赶紧释放出来。  
“叫我的名字”  
“敬亭…敬亭，求你了，敬亭…嗯！”被捉住舌头的人含糊不清地恳求，过长的高潮也让他的小穴不断收缩着，刺激得身后的人低声呻吟用力顶弄，终于在魏大勋难以忍受的叫声里松开了手。  
白敬亭狠狠向前一顶，跨和魏大勋有弹性的臀肉撞击出“啪”的一声，在肠肉一下下的收缩和前端跳蛋的震动中，顶进魏大勋的身体深处射了出来。  
“嗯啊啊…跳蛋…嗯…太深了”震动的跳蛋还没轻易放过高潮不断的人，白敬亭看着人狂乱的样子，舔了舔嘴唇，又以小孩把尿的姿势把人抱了起来：“自己弄出来，不许用手”  
魏大勋绝望地看了一眼白敬亭，在后穴不停高潮的酥软中微微用力，一阵阵快感让他无力地把头靠在欺辱他的人肩上，他一下一下地用力，清楚地感受到对方炽热的眼神紧紧盯着自己的私处，颤抖着迎来了第四次高潮。  
身前的阴茎跳动了两下已经射不出什么了，小穴徒劳地收缩，他看着自己布满白浊的小腹和红肿的乳头，一波又一波的快感控制不住地涌上来，终于“啪嗒”一声，跳蛋落到了地上。  
魏大勋又被放回了洗手台上，脱力地倚着墙壁，餍足的人慢条斯理地系上裤子，整理被魏大勋高潮时抓乱的衣服，掏出兜里的手机又拍了几张照片准备晚上回味。  
白敬亭探身吻住赤身裸体的哥哥，起身时微微一笑，冲人晃了晃存满了不雅照片的手机：“大勋哥，下次见”


End file.
